endofempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Satores-ta-Yashidim
Satores-ta-Yashidim (466 RM - ?), popularly known as the Grey Prince or the Good Prince, was a Satar Prince of the Ardavai Exatai, a commander during the War of the Three Gods, and a rebel leader after its ending. Early Life and Rule Like most Satar in the city of Yashidim, Satores was a member of the Tribe of the Arrow. Due to small immigrant communities of Dulama and Uggor traders, Yashidim was a more tolerant city than most in Satara, and Satores grew up in a more diverse environment than most princes. He was an excellent warrior and hunter, but was known for a somber disposition and a love of learning. Many compared him in his youth to Prince Atraxes for his ability to win the hearts of those around him. After becoming Prince of the Arrow, he was known for his opposition to the schemes of Nephrax-ta-Delphis, and his (unpopular at the time) support for negotiations with the Exatai's southern neighbors. He reportedly eased conditions for the enslaved population of Yashidim as well, such that when the great slave revolts shook the Exatai near the end of the coming war, the Arrow Tribe's lands were almost entirely spared. War Leader Along with the also-young Prince of the Shield, Elikas-ta-Tisatar, Satores was thrust into a command role following the death of more-experienced commanders like Itarephas, and the neutralization of Prince Nephrax at Kargan. Reportedly a favorite to become Redeemer after the death of Vespelian Atteri with no male heirs, he declined, instead leading the Satar delegation to the Vithana. In negotiations at Asihkar, he convinced their High Prince Jahan to fight for the Satar in return for an immediate Princedom, and eventually the Golden Mask itself. Satores managed an adequate defense of the Satara region while raising a massive levy army, composed of professional troops, a Satar urban levy, and significant numbers of slaves, some of which were emancipated in return for their service. At the climatic Battle of Karhat, Satores fought well, commanding the Satar cavalry, but ultimately Jahan's caution and the stalwart Moti repulsion of repeated Satar attacks led to the withdrawal of the Satar army, and its eventual disintegration. Following the battle, Satores and Jahan quarreled, causing the Redeemer to strip Satores of his title as Prince of the Arrow. Even after the Redeemer collected much of the Satar military aristocracy and fled north to regroup in Arastephaion, the demoted Satores remained at Yashidim, fighting off a Moti siege for several years before escaping into the countryside with most of his men. Satores' Rebellion Satores and his men refused to accept the Moti conquest of their homeland, even after Jahan reformed a new Exatai and launched a campaign in the distant north. The inhabitants of Satara were already antagonized by the brutality of the sack of Magha, and the Moti further alienated the population by destroying and occupying many Ardavani monasteries, and settling Uggor colonists on ancestrally Satar land. This ensured a steady stream of recruits and supplies for Satores as he launched a rebellion that would last twenty years, consume the countryside, and make it impossible for non-Satar to leave the major occupied cities of the region. The revolt reached a culmination during one Night of Reeds a few years after the official ending of the war. Hundreds of garrison soldiers were burned to death in the festival bonfires, and the Moti military governor Torono was himself murdered, some say on Satores' orders but more likely by men acting in his name. Following this event the rebellion dwindled due to new concessions by the Ayasi on amnesty and religious toleration, and also the likely exhaustion of a populace that had lived under a state of siege for decades. Category:Satar Category:People